


The Magic Lamp

by kirallie



Series: Fairytales in Lucis [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aladdin re-telling, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Ignis as Jasmine, M/M, Prompto as Aladdin, humans cursed to animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Young street rat Prompto dreams of a better life while Prince Ignis wants to become King himself and not have to marry someone else who will claim the title, all because of his parents mistake. His Uncle has basically run out of kingdoms to ask to send possible suitors and is at his wits end. Perhaps the arrival of Prince Prom from Galahd will change things?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia's Mother/Ignis Scientia's Father, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Fairytales in Lucis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: I own none of this._

**Chapter 1**

“You are late.”

“A thousand apologies, O Patient One,” Luche bowed nervously, approaching.

“You have it then?”

“I had to slit a few throats, but I got it.” he held up the broach and Ardyn tried to nab it but Luche snatched his hand back. “Ah-ah-ahhh. The treasure,” he demanded only for Loqi to steal it from his hand. “Ow!” he rubbed his hand and glared at the bird as Loqi dropped his prize into Ardyn’s hand.

“Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you.”

“What's coming to you. Awk!” Loqi squawked.

“Quickly! Follow the trail. Faster,” Ardyn commanded as they followed the now seemingly alive scarab amulet across the desert. It split apart and sank into the sand and then what appeared to be a massive Coeurl head rose from the sand, mouth opening to reveal the cave entrance. “At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders.”

“Awk. Cave of Wonders!”

“By the Astrals...” Luche stared with wide eyes, just what had he gotten messed up in?

“Now, remember. Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine,” Ardyn smirked at Luche who nodded nervously.

“Awk, the lamp. Awk, the lamp” Loqi chirped as Luche moved towards the cave. “Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?” he asked quietly, getting tired of the dumb parrot act.

“Shh.”

“Who disturbs my slumber?” the head spoke, the ground shaking from his voice.

“It is I, Luche, a humble thief.”

“Know this. Only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough.”

“What are you waiting for? Go on,” Ardyn urged when Luche glanced back at him nervously.

Luche took a deep breath and stepped over teeth of sand, waiting, but nothing happened so he moved further in. The Coeurl roared and he screamed, lunging for the opening but the mouth shut and the head began to sink back into the sand.

“No!”

“Seek thee out the diamond in the rough.”

“I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp. Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so tickled off that I'm moulting,” Loqi shook off the sand and flew back to his shoulder, glaring at where the cave had been.

“Patience, Loqi. Patience. Luche was obviously less than worthy.”

“Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incredible. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise. What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big...”

“yes. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this... diamond in the rough.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Stop! Thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat,” Dustin called as the Guard ran after the figure running from them.

“All this for a loaf of bread? Whoa!” Prompto stumbled, nearly falling. “Sorry!” he called to the beggar he’d nearly tripped over.

“There he is!”

“You won't get away so easy!”

“You think that was easy?” Prompto panted as he leant against the wall beside the window he’d just scrambled through in time that they hadn’t seen him do it.

“You two, over that way, and you, follow me. We'll find him,” Dustin ordered from the street below.

“Morning, ladies,” Prompto greeted the giggling young women.

“Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Prompto?” Cindy asked with a smile.

“Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught.”

“Gotcha.” Dustin grabbed his wrist as he burst in the door.

“I'm in trouble,” Prompto gulped.

“And this time...” Dustin’s hand dropped to his sword only to suddenly stumbled as his belt was undone, pants falling as a monkey squeaked happily, running over to leap onto Prompto’s shoulder as he dove back out the window.

“Perfect timing, Nyx, as usual,” he praised the small monkey who chittered happily. “Come on. Let's get outta here.” He took off running through the streets, dodging and weaving through the crowds. He finally stopped in an alley and leant against the wall, breaking the loaf in two, handing one part to Nyx. He heard something and looked up to see a girl and an even younger boy, huddled together, trying not to stare at the bread Prompto and Nyx were holding.

Prom looked down at the bread in his hand and then back to the kids before sighing and holding it out. “Here,” he smiled and they hesitated. “Go on, take it,” he urged. The girl shakily took it and handed most of it to her brother. Prompto glanced down at Nyx who took a big bite of his own part before looking at the kids and swallowing guiltily. Nyx hesitated before slumping and moving to give his piece to them as well. Prompto smiled and Nyx jumped up on his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go home,” he headed back to the abandoned building he had been living in for years, climbing up to the upper level, staring out at the view of the Citadel. “One day Nyx, I promise, one day we won’t have to steal anymore,” he whispered, covering him with a threadbare cloth as a blanket.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Here comes the Master,” Loqi called as Ardyn approached the gathered prisoners, inspecting them all.

“You bring me the rough but never a diamond. Take them away.”

“Take them away.”

“My lord, perhaps this diamond in the rough does not exist,” Tredd offered.

“He is out there.”

“But we've searched for months. I do not understand what could possibly be in that cave

that could help a man as great as you. You are already second only to the King.”

“Second! Uh-oh. Who's in trouble now?” Loqi leant down from the rafter he was perched on.

“And you think second is enough?” Ardyn asked calmly.

“Of course. You were not born to be King.”

“Not smart,” Loqi took off, flying higher up.

“Do you know what I had to do to get the power that I have? The sacrifices that I've made? The bodies that I've buried? The decades spent in locked away in Angelgard? People need to understand that they will pay for underestimating me. Second is not enough! And it will never be enough! That's why I need the lamp. And why I no longer need you!” he shoved Tredd with the end of his serpent headed staff, sending the screaming man plummeting down the old well.

Loqi flew down, landing on his shoulder to peer down. “Now what?”

“It appears I must take matters into my own hands.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Please reconsider,” Noctis pleaded even as he handed over the hooded cloak.

“I will be fine Noctis,” Ignis assured his oldest companion, well, human companion. Lunafreya purred, rubbing against his legs, and he ran a hand through her fur. “Please, both of you stop worrying. I just…I want to see the world beyond the walls, what is wrong with that?” he asked and Noctis sighed.

“Nothing, but if your Uncle finds out…”

“He won’t, I’ll be back before anyone notices, I promise.” He pulled the hood up and used a rope made of sheets to go over the balcony, Noctis and Luna watching in concern.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto ducked into the small shop and smiled at the woman behind the counter. “Morning Aranea.”

“Stop right there, Prompto. Whatever it is you stole today; I don't want it.”

“Whoa, whoa, I didn't steal anything.” He pulled out the necklace. “It's a family heirloom that's worth a lot of...” he tried and she sighed.

“I'll give you a bag of dates for it, nothing more.”

“Aranea, we both know it's worth at least three bags,” he argued, stomach feeling hollow from hunger.

“Take a bag of dates and get out!” she remained firm so he took it and left her store.

He pulled out a date and tossed it up to Nyx. “Here you go, Nyx.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis kept his hood up, concealing his face, especially whenever he spotted a member of the Guard. It was amazing and like nothing he could have imagined. There were people all over the place, stalls of foods, spices, cloth, jewellery, anything a person could need. He had only ever seen such things from a window.

But he also saw things that sickened him, children in rags running around or cowering in alleys. And the men on the streets….they were not the normal guard but Ardyn’s men. He had never liked Ardyn, there was something…sinister and untrustworthy about the man.

Ignis paused as he saw two children staring at some bread on display. He walked over and picked up two loaves, handing them over. “Here you go, take some bread,” he smiled and they stared at him with wide eyes before running off.

“Hey. Hey! You steal from my brother,” a man suddenly approached Ignis who frowned in confusion.

“Stealing? No, I...”

“You pay or I take ring.”

“Sir, I don't have any money,” Ignis told him and then grimaced as his arm was grabbed, the man going for his signet ring. “Let go of me!”

“No.”

“Take it easy, Takka,” a new voice spoke up, pulling the man’s hand off of Ignis’ wrist.

“Navyth walks away from the stall, and this one... this one...he steal the bread!”

“Those children were hungry!” Ignis snapped at the man, Navyth.

“Okay, give me a minute.”

“You keep your little street rat nose out of it!”

Ignis was quickly guided a few steps away by the newcomer.

“Do you have any money?” the young man asked and Ignis took in the threadbare but clean clothes, bright blond hair and blue eyes. There was something…trustworthy about him.

“No,” he had never needed money before.

“Okay. Trust me,” he smiled and before Ignis could realise what was happening his ring was taken. “Here you go.” He handed it to Navyth.

“Wait!” not his ring!

“This is what you wanted, right?”

“Eh! Thank you,” Navyth smiled at the obviously well-made and expensive ring.

“Okay, and an apple for your troubles,” the blond young man tossed him an apple and he caught it.

“Nice.”

“That was f...” Ignis stared at the stranger with wide eyes, anger growing. He found himself being pulled along the crowded street. “I'm not leaving without my ring!”

“You mean, this ring?” he asked, flashing the ring in his hand, slipping it back on Ignis’ right ring finger. “Come on.”

“Prompto!” Came the roar of rage. “Thief, Prompto!”

“Are we in trouble?” Ignis asked in shock.

“Only if you get caught.” The young man, Prompto?, told him, breaking into a run.

“Prompto!”

“Down that alley. Monkey knows the way,” he told him, the monkey jumping onto Ignis’ shoulder.

“But…”

“You'll be fine,” he flashed him a grin and then took off and Ignis hesitated but then followed the monkey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto led the stranger up into his home, still a little unsure why he had intervened. He was finely dressed; he could have found some way to pay Takka. He opened up the windows and turned to see the stranger staring out at the view. “Tea?” he offered.

“Thank you,” the stranger answered, hesitating before lowering his hood and Prompto found something…vaguely familiar. “And thank you for getting me out of there. Prompto, isn't it?”

“Uh, you're welcome...” he felt his cheeks warm a little.

“Um, I'm Noctis.” He couldn’t give his own name so he gave his only friends name instead.

“Noctis…From the Citadel,” he offered, seeing green eyes widen in alarm

“How could you tell?”

“Well, only someone from the Citadel could afford a ring like that. And that silk lining is imported, too. It comes from the merchant boats straight to the Citadel. But not to servants. At least not most servants. Which means you... are a Retainer to the Prince.”

“Impressive,” Noctis offered, moving from the window and Prompto smiled.

“You think that's impressive; you should see the city from up there,” he pointed to the ledge and then jumped up, offering a helping hand to Noctis who took it, letting him help him up.

“It's so beautiful, I should get out more,” Noctis whispered, staring out across the city and up to the Citadel.

“You should tell the Prince to get out more,” Prompto offered. “The people haven't

seen him in years.”

“They won't let him. Ever since my...The Queen was killed, the King's been afraid. So he's kept locked away.”

“Seems everyone's been afraid since then,” Prompto admitted, dropping back down to get the tea. “But the people of Insomnia had nothing to do with that. The people loved her.”

“They did, didn't they?” Noctis smiled sadly and then picked up the flute lying on an overturned crate. “Is this yours?”

“It's kind of... borrowed,” he admitted, feeling a little ashamed that it was stolen. He didn’t usually feel bad about that kind of thing, he had to steal to survive, it was a simple fact. He listened to Ignis play a little, eyes wide in memory. “My mother taught me that song,” he whispered as Noctis lowered the flute.

“Mine too.”

“It's all I remember of her,” Prompto moved to sit on a cushion and Noctis sat opposite him.

“And what about your father?” the question was gentle, not prying.

“I lost them both when I was young. Been on my own ever since.”

“I never knew my Father,” Noctis admitted. “He died before I was born, my Uncle raised me and…I have lived beside the Prince since we were young.”

Prompto smiled sadly, it was amazing how much people so different in station could be alike. “It's a little sad... having a monkey as the only parental authority in your life,” he sighed and then they both laughed as Nyx looked at them before going back to chasing a bug. “We get by. Every day, I just...think things will be different, but it never seems to change. Just sometimes, I feel like I'm...Trapped.”

“Like you... can't escape what you were born into?” Noctis asked.

“Yes,” someone understood!

Trumpets sounded and Noctis’ eyes widened. “I have to get back to the citadel,” he scrambled to his feet.

“Now? It's just another prince or princess coming to court the prince.” But he began leading Noctis down to the street and towards the Citadel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Yes, and I have to get him ready,” Ignis explained, wincing when he saw how close the arriving prince was, he would have to really rush to be ready in time. “Oh, do you have my ring?”

“Sure,” Prompto grinned at him, hand going to one pocket and then another. “I'm sure I put it in here. Somewhere. Nyx, did you take it?”

“That was my father's ring,” Ignis told him, dread growing. Please no.

“Yes, it's beautiful,” Prompto offered, awkwardly and Ignis swallowed, how could he have believed for one second…

“You are a thief,” he spat and Prompto recoiled.

“No. No. Yes, but...”

“I was so naïve,” he turned to force his way through the crowd. “Excuse me.”

“Wait. Wait. Wait! Wait, it's not like that!” Prompto called after him but he forced himself to ignore the apparent sincerity. He had to get back and changed into something ‘appropriate’ to meet their royal visitor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto wilted as Noctis vanished into the crowd. He’d never see him and now Noctis thought he had stolen from him. “I didn’t steal it,” he whispered before sighing and turning away. He heard children giggling and smiled at the sight before his eyes went wide and he lunged as the little girl stumbled into the street, right where a horse was heading for. Prompto threw himself forward, grabbing her up and sending them both stumbling back into the crowd.

“Out of my way, you filthy brats,” the guard snarled.

“Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners.”

“Oh. I'll teach you some manners.” He reached for his sword.

“Look at that, Nyx. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends,” Prompto snapped, earning gasps of shocks and horror from those watching.

“Ha! You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you.” With that he rode on and Prompto glared after him.

“I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas,” he spat before sighing. “Come on, Nyx. Let's go home.” Nyx scurried up to his shoulder and he slipped through the crowd, feeling depressed. He looked at the cold tea but poured a cup to drink, he didn’t have enough to waste. He heard Nyx chatter at him happily and sighed as he produced a familiar ring. “Nyx. There's a time that we do steal, and a time we don't,” he ran a hand over short fur, taking the ring and slipping it on his own finger for safe keeping. “This was definitely a don't.”

The ring was worth a lot and the temptation was there. But it had been Ignis’ fathers, the father he had never known, how could he not return it? He may be a thief but he never hurt people, he stole to eat, to survive.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Where have you been?” Noctis demanded, eyes scanning him as Ignis ditched the cloak.

“In the city.”

“He’s almost here, we have to get you changed,” Noctis shook his head and pointed to the bathing room.

Ignis nodded, stripping down to quickly wash the dust of the city off before dressing in more formal clothing with Noctis’ help.

“Where is your ring?” Noctis asked in confused alarm.

“It’s a long story,” he admitted and Noctis frowned but set the circlet in Ignis’ hair and a gold cuff around his wrist.

“There, all done.” Right on time as a guard knocked. “At least give this one a chance?”

“I’ll try,” Ignis offered, turning to leave, Luna prowling beside them as they left his chambers to head for the throne room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prince Ravus turned as the doors opened, bowing to the King, technically Regent, but he was granted the use of the title until his nephew took the throne.

“Welcome to Insomnia, Prince Ravus. I trust you had a pleasant journey.”

“As well as can be expected for such a long journey, Majesty.”

The doors opened again and Ravus stared at the two young men who entered, picking out the Prince immediately from his manner of dress. The other boy must be his Retainer and with them…was that a Coeurl? He had heard of the majestic cats but had never seen one before.

“Prince Ravus of Niflheim, may I introduce my nephew, Prince Ignis.”

“Welcome to Insomnia, Prince Ravus.”

“Thank you, your Highness.” Ravus studied the black clad form, a circlet of gold resting in dark blond hair, refined, aristocratic features and cool green eyes. He was a prize indeed.

The King nodded and left the room to allow them to speak and get to know each other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I've never been so insulted.” He stormed out of the throne room and the King stared in dismay, what had Ignis done this time?

“Oh, Prince Ravus. You're not leaving so soon, are you?”

“Good luck marrying him off,” the Prince snarled without stopping as he strode off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“My King...Our enemies grow stronger every day, yet you allow your nephew to dismiss Prince Ravus and a possible military alliance,” Ardyn explained.

“Which enemies?” he asked, they had no current enemies.

“Tenebrae continues to amass-“

“Tenebrae is our ally, my home-“ Tenebrae would never move against them, the Queen was his cousin.

“Was our ally,” Ardyn clarified.

“You would drag us into a war with our only...”

“Yet you would allow your kingdom to sink into ruin, for mere sentiment!”

“Ardyn! Remember your place,” the King snapped in anger and he backed down.

“I apologize. Forgive me, my King. I went too far. But...” he lifted his staff, the eyes beginning to glow red. “If you would only reconsider, I think you would see that invading Tenebrae is the right thing to do,” Ardyn commanded, seeing the red glow in glazed hazel eyes.

“Invading Tenebrae is...”

“Invade Tenebrae? Why would we invade Mother's kingdom?” Prince Ignis demanded from the doorway, breaking his control over the King.

“We would never invade Tenebrae.”

“But an ally in Niflheim would improve our situation,” Ardyn pointed out, getting his anger under control.

“Yes. If you consider giving Prince Ravus a chance.”

“To rule? Uncle, Luna would make a better ruler,” the Prince stated and the cat perked its ears up.

“My dear nephew, I'm not getting any younger. We must find you a husband or wife and... we are running out of kingdoms.”

“What foreign prince can care for our people as I do? I could lead, if only...”

“Ignis, you cannot be a King. Because it has never been done in the thousand-year history of this kingdom,” the King stated calmly. If he could pass the crown to his nephew, he would but the law was clear. Ignis would make a wonderful King, he knew it, but the law was the law. If only his sister had waited until they were married before allowing the then Prince Iolaus to lure her to his bed, Ignis would be crowned on his next birthday. But an illegitimate child could not rule themselves, it was why he had to marry a prince or princess. He could carry the title of Prince but not King.

“I have been preparing for this my whole life. I have read every...”

“Books?” Ardyn sneered. “But you cannot read experience. Inexperience is dangerous. People, left unchecked, will revolt. Walls and borders, unguarded, will be attacked.”

“Ardyn is right. One day, you will understand. You may leave now,” the King dismissed the Prince who lifted his head and turned to stalk out of the office.

“Life will be kinder to you, Prince, once you accept these traditions and understand it's better for you to be seen and not heard,” Ardyn told Ignis who glared at him and then Ardyn closed the door to the King’s office, turning back to the man.

“I don’t know what to do with him some days.” He said as he gave Loqi some crackers.

“Perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem,” Ardyn offered.

“If anyone can help, it's you,” he sighed and Ardyn smirked.

“But it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond.”

“My ring? But it's been in the family for years.”

“It is necessary to find the prince a suitor.” The staff began to glow again. “Don't worry. Everything will be fine.”

“Everything will be... fine.”

“The diamond,” he commanded and the King’s hand slowly rose to remove his ring.

“Here, Ardyn. Whatever you need will be fine,” the King stated dreamily.

“You are most gracious, my liege. Now, run along and play with your little toys, hmm?”

“Yes. That will be pretty good.” He stood and left the office.

Loqi spat and coughed. “I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those mouldy, disgusting crackers... Bam! Whack!”

“Calm yourself, Loqi,” he smirked, studying the gem set in the ring.

“Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack!”

“Soon I will be King, not that addlepated twit.”

“And then I stuff the crackers down his throat. Ha, ha!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Open the gates!” a guard called and Prompto crouched down, Nyx jumping from his shoulder.

“You know what to do, Nyx.”

The monkey chattered and darted off to distract the guards, letting Prompto slip in with the cart of supplies.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“With all due respect, Your Magnificence, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?” Loqi gasped as he ran on the device to generate the necessary lightning.

“Save your breath, Loqi. Faster.”

“Yes, O mighty Evil One,” he panted.

“Part, sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave. Yes! Yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough,” Ardyn laughed, watching the image of the boy slipping into the Citadel, what wonderful timing.

“That's him? That's the clown we've been waitin' for?” he stopped running and then squawked as he went flying.

“Let's have the guards extend him an invitation, shall we?”

“Swell,” he gasped out, collapsing in a pile of feathers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“But Noctis, there has to be something I can do,” Ignis groaned from the couch and Noctis shook his head in exasperation.

“A handsome prince wants to marry you. Oh, when will life get easier?” he teased as he took away the formal clothing to put it away.

“It's not that I don't want to marry, it's just...”

“You want to be King. But why?” Noctis didn’t understand why it mattered so much who held the actual title. He was glad he wasn’t royal.

“You remember my mother used to say, ‘We would only ever be as happy as our least happy subject’. If she saw what I saw today, she would be heart-broken,” Ignis explained. He didn’t know what his Father would have thought, the King had died three months after their wedding. Sometimes he wondered if the only reason they had wed was because of him. He had needed an heir but without him living to Ignis’ birth, he had been unable to truly claim him as his son, to announce him as heir. If he had, then it wouldn’t matter that he had been conceived before the wedding.

“She would also want you to be safe,” Noctis smiled sadly before wrinkling his nose slightly. “And clean, I'll draw the bath.”

Obviously the wipe down earlier was not enough for Noctis’ fastidious tastes…or his own honestly. Ask Noctis to clean his own room and he would baulk but when it came to clothing he insisted it be hung immediately and he was very firm on Ignis’ chambers remaining spotless. He wouldn’t change a thing about his friend though, even if he loathed rising before lunch.

“Ardyn's guards on every corner. Soon he'd have them invading our neighbours, risking lives, for what? I can help! I know I can. I was born to do more than marry some useless prince or princess.”

“If you had to marry a useless prince, you could certainly do worse than this one. He's tall and handsome, and yes, he's a little dim but, you're just getting married. It's not like you have to talk to him. But you'd prefer that boy from the market,” Noctis smirked at the last and then vanished to prepare the bath.

Ignis bit back a groan as a knock sounded on the door but stood and walked over to open it, finding a servant waiting. “Can I help you?” all he wanted to do was collapse into bed after the day he’d had. But then the servant looked up and his eyes widened as mischievous blue eyes met his.

“Tea?” Prompto asked, holding out the tray.

“You! What are you doing here?” he whispered, was he mad? Ignis grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, closing the door. “Get in here, now.”

“I... came back to return your ring,” the blond answered, looking around in awe.

“My ring? Where is it?”

“On your finger,” Prompto grinned cheekily.

“What?” Ignis looked down and sure enough, there was his ring.

“Not bad! I like what he's done with the place,” Prompto commented as he explored.

“How did you get past the guards?”

“That was challenging. But, I have my ways. While the Prince is out, would you like to go for a stroll? Have a little chat?”

Ignis stared at him before shaking his head. “You're unbelievable. You cannot just break into a palace and walk around like you own the place.”

“If you don't have anything, you have to act like you own everything,” Prompto answered and that kept Ignis quiet. “So, what do you say? I did find your ring.”

“You did not find it, you stole it,” Ignis argued and Prompto smirked.

“Correction, the monkey stole it.”

“He's your monkey.”

“He's still just a monkey.”

“Who ordered the tea?” Noctis asked and Ignis turned to see him standing in the short hall that led to the bath, staring at them in confusion.

“Uh...” Prompto shifted nervously.

“I did,” Ignis spoke up, moving behind Prompto and pointing at the ring that was now back on his finger. “For you, Prince Ignis.”

“Your Majesty!” Prompto bowed without spilling a drop of the tea.

“Why are you being weird?” Noctis asked, utterly lost but Ignis pointed to the ring again and then the ‘servant’ and dark blue eyes widened. “Oh, right, I'm... the Prince... Yes! Mm-hmm. And it is good to be me with all my palaces and... wagons of gold... things... and suits and robes for...every hour of the day. Now it is time for my cat to be cleaned,” Noctis retreated to the bathing room.

“He doesn't get out much,” Ignis offered awkwardly.

“Mm-hmm. Clearly,” he agreed and then froze, eyes wide as Luna prowled towards him. “Aren't you supposed to be in the bath?”

“This cat isn't going to clean itself,” Noctis called out and Ignis bit back a groan. Noct was not an actor!

“But don't cats clean themselves?” Prompto asked him and he shrugged slightly.

“You have to go now,” he told the blond, pushing him towards the doors.

“Oh, okay, but I'm coming back tomorrow night.”

“What? No, you can't.”

“Meet me in the courtyard beside the fountain two hours after moonrise. To return this,” he flashed the gold cuff Ignis had been wearing, before it vanished into his vest and Ignis hesitated. “I promise,” Prompto told him and then he was gone. Ignis checked the hall and then retreated back into his chambers to find Noct and Luna watching him in amusement.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Can you believe it, Nyx? The most heavily guarded place in all of Insomnia,” he grinned and then froze as he spotted the armoured figure ahead, glaring at him. Even he could recognise the head of the guard, Cor Leonis. “Evening,” he offered, regretting ditching the servants clothing so soon. “Guards are behind me?” he turned his head to see them. “Hello, boys.” This was the end then. They grabbed him and then his world went dark.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. What had he done? Why hadn’t he called the guards on Prompto? Agreeing to meet him? To know he was going to break in again? He had to be mad….and yet there was something about him. He wanted to trust him, to believe him. He had seen the hurt, the way bright blue eyes had dulled, when he had spat the word thief at him on the street. Maybe...if he came…he could do something. He couldn’t just give him money, no one would believe Prompto hadn’t stolen it, but there had to be some way to help him. If he proved trustworthy.

Noctis was going to scold him for sure. In some ways, his friend was even more sheltered than he was. They were both orphans but at least he had his Uncle. Noct had no one, he’d washed up in a shipwreck as a baby, and been spared a life on the streets by his mother’s kindness and insistence that Ignis would need a companion. There was never a day when he regretted her decision.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn stared at the boy lying in the sand. This was the one who could enter the cave? He was scrawny, nothing…and yet apparently there was more to him than met the eye. The blond began to stir and Ardyn sat on the sand.

“Where am I?”

“In a world of trouble, boy.”

“That ring. Is that what this is about? Because I-I didn't steal it. The retainer...”

“What was a Retainer doing wearing the King's ring?”

“The King? No, no. He said that it belonged to...”

“His Father. Well, at least he told the truth about one thing,” Ardyn shrugged slightly, smirking at the bewildered look.

“A-Are you saying that was the Prince? I was talking to the...”

“He was toying with you. It amuses him to meet commoners. Did you actually

think he liked you? What do they call you?”

“Prompto,” the name was offered warily.

“Prompto. People like us must be realistic.”

The boy snorted in disbelief. “Us?”

“You see, I was once like you, a common thief. Only I thought bigger. Steal an apple,

and you're a thief. Steal a kingdom, and you're a statesman. Only weak men stop there. You're either the most powerful man in the room, or you're nothing,” he explained. “You. You stumbled upon an opportunity. I can make you rich. Rich enough to impress a princess. But nothing comes for free.”

“What would I have to do?”

“There's a cave nearby and in it, a simple oil lamp. Retrieve it for me, and I will make you wealthy enough to impress a prince. You're nothing to him, but you could be. Your life begins now, Prompto.” The boy was interested, good.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis sat beside the fountain, head tipped up to see the moonlight. It had been almost three hours since moonrise and yet Prompto still hadn’t shown up. He was a fool to trust a thief. At least this time he had stolen something with no sentimental value.

“Still waiting?” Noctis asked as he walked over.

“No. No, I... came out to... He promised,” Ignis sighed and Noctis reached out to grip his shoulder in support briefly.

“I'll be upstairs if you need me,” he offered before turning away.

“Good night, Noct,” he offered, finally leaving after waiting for an hour. He should be used to people disappointing him, only Noctis never had. Pity he wasn’t royalty, they were best friends, they could be happy together, even if it was never romantic love between them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Who disturbs my slumber?” the Coeurl head demanded and Prompto gulped.

“Uh, it is I, Prompto,” he answered nervously.

“Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp.”

“Remember, boy, first fetch me the lamp, and the you shall have your reward!” Ardyn called after him and Prompto nodded, stepping cautiously inside, and nothing happened.

“Come on, Nyx.” He made his way down the tunnel and came out into a massive cave that seemed to stretch on forever. Two sets of eyes went wide in shock as they took in the mass of jewels and gold. Nyx scurried down his arm and he grabbed him before he could touch the coins. “Nyx, don't touch. Remember?” he spoke sternly and Nyx deflated.

They walked on and then Prompto jumped as something brushed his leg, staring in shock at the wriggling carpet. “Whoa. Nyx, this is a magic carpet. They really do exist.” What was next, the Astrals themselves? “Hello, carpet.” He saw it tugging, trying to move and realised it was pinned under a rock. “Let's see what we can do about your situation here,” he offered. He stood with his back to the rock and got his hands under it, pushing up. He grunted in effort but slowly it moved and then the carpet was zooming up and away so he let it drop again, panting.

“Oh, hey!” he laughed as it wrapped around him. “Don't mention it.” Prompto smiled at the happy carpet, who knew how long the poor thing had been trapped like that. He then grabbed Nyx again. “Nyx, keep your little monkey hands to yourself,” he scolded.

He looked around and then saw a stone tower rising above everything, a shaft of moonlight hitting it…and the lamp on it. He took a deep breath and began climbing. He slipped, sending coins and jewels tumbling down, not seeing one land in front of Nyx who stared fixedly at it. he reached the top and carefully reached out to pick up the lamp, cringing, but nothing happened. He looked down to see Nyx pick up a ruby. “Nyx! No!”

“You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now, you will never again see the light of day!” the cave roared and Prompto stared in horror as the far wall exploded, molten lava pouring out.

He turned and jumped, moving down the towers as they began crumbling. He ran as fast as he could, seeing a drop and the lave approaching. “Carpet!” he yelled as he jumped, relieved when it caught him, gaining height. He spotted Nyx cowering on an outcropping and they flew closer. “Nyx, jump!” he caught the monkey and they flew for the cave mouth, only for a rock to fall, sending them flying off the carpet which plummeted to the ground.

He grunted as he rolled onto a ledge a few feet down, looking up to see Ardyn leaning in. “Could you give me a hand?” He stretched up but there was nothing to boost himself with.

“First, the lamp.”

“No, no, first, your hand.”

“We don't have much time. Give me the lamp.”

Prompto hesitated but then held it up, the man taking it. “Your hand!” he finally managed to get a grip higher up but he still needed help for the final bit.

“Second no more, Master,” the bird said and that wasn’t at all creepy.

“Now, your hand!”

“How about my foot?” Ardyn smirked and ground his boot down on Prompto’s hand, causing him to grimace in pain. Nyx launched himself at Ardyn, scrambling over him even as Prompto lost his grip.

“No!”

“Get off me, monkey!” Ardyn snarled, sending Nyx tumbling down as well.

“Dirty monkey.” Loqi commented as the cave sealed and Ardyn smirked, reaching for the lamp.

“It's all mine. I... where is it? No... No!!”

_TBC…_


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Noctis smiled at the guards as he passed, tray in his hands, hopefully his favourite breakfast and coffee would cheer Ignis up. He’d thought the boy was kind of cute and had hoped he would come. It wasn’t like the piece he had stolen was important, though it was valuable. Well, at least he would get a few weeks of meals out of it should he sell it.

Noctis slowed as he spotted Sonitus, one of the guards who was definitely Ardyn’s man. He hesitated but then pressed to the wall, half hidden behind a massive vase, listening to the men talk and his eyes widened. How could he tell Ignis? He waited till they were long gone before hurrying on, mind reeling. That explained why he had stood Ignis up. Should he go and check the dungeons first to be sure? He spotted Pelna up ahead and hesitated before approaching the cheery guard who saw him and smiled.

“Good morning Noct.”

“Good morning Pelna, I hope you had a pleasant night.”

“Well, it was quiet which is always good, if boring.”

“I overheard some of the other guards…”

“Meaning you eavesdropped?” he teased and Noctis shrugged, pulling of an innocent look that made the older male chuckle.

“They were talking about a thief being caught the other night.”

Pelna frowned in confusion. “I haven’t heard anything and there’s no one new in the dungeons. Is it important? I mean, I could ask Cor.”

“Don’t worry about it, I was just curious. Go get some sleep,” Noctis smiled and walked on, a sinking feeling in his stomach. What had Ardyn done? He couldn’t tell Ignis, those two clashed enough and there was something…very dangerous about the man.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx chattered, pulling at Prompto’s vest.

The blond groaned but began to stir. “Oh! My head,” he sat up slowly, shaking his head, eyes widening as he looked around and remembered what had happened. “We're trapped. That two-faced son of a voretooth!” he snarled before sighing tiredly. “Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp.” He looked down as Nyx bounced around happily, the monkey holding up…the lamp and Prompto chuckled. “Why, you hairy little thief,” he praised, taking it to look at. “Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk,” he shrugged and tucked it into his vest, standing up. “Now, all we need's a way out. Hey, carpet, do you know a way out of here?” he asked and the carpet seemed to shake its ‘head’, before pointing at where he’d put the lamp. “The lamp?” he asked and it nodded so he brought it back out to look at, frowning as he lifted it to see better. “What is that?” he yelped, stumbling back as the lamp glowed, a stream of….blue smoke? He stared as it billowed up until there was something there. Whatever it was, it was massive and was a little petrified.

“Aaaaahhhhh!” it bellowed and he got ready to run, not that there was really anywhere to hide. “Oy! 10,000 years will give you such a crick in the neck. Hang on a second. Whoa! Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there. Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi. Where you from? What's your name?” it suddenly leant over him and Prompto was staring at a rather handsome face…but blue.

“Uh... Uh, Prompto.”

“Prompto. Hello, Prompto. Nice to have you on the show."

“I must have hit my head harder than I thought,” it was all he could come up because this couldn’t be real, could it?

“Yo, Rugman. Haven't seen you in a few millennia. Give me some tassel Libertus.” The carpet slapped a blue hand with one of its tassels. “Yeah. Yo, yo. Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look from the side. Do I look different to you?” he turned side on.

“Wait a minute. I'm your master?” Prompto asked dumbly.

“That's right. He can be taught.” The blue…man? smiled at him. “What would you wish for me? The ever impressive, the long contained, often imitated, but never duplicated... Gladio... Genie of the Lamp! Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your very much wish fulfillment. Thank you.” He bowed theatrically.

“Whoa. Wish fulfillment?” this was all way too much!

“Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it. Three. Uno, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds.”

“Yep, now I know I'm dreaming.”

“Hey, do you mind if I just stretch it out over here? Do you mind?” Gladio asked, floating over to a clear spot to stretch out which looked odd considering he was smoke from the waist down.

“Uh, are you asking me?”

“You're my master.”

“I'm your master?” he’d said that before, hadn’t he? But…he was just Prompto, how could he be anyone’s master? “No, no, no. You look like you should be my master.”

“Right, but that's not quite how it works, though,” Gladio shrugged as if it was obvious.

“How long have you been trapped in here?”

“'Bout a thousand years.”

“A thousand years?” That was…horrible! To be trapped for so long…no wonder he seemed a bit…quirky.

“So, what'll be, Master?”

“You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right?” he asked, just wanting to be sure.

“Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos.”

“Like?” he sat down on one of the remaining rocks.

“Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody. So don't ask. Rule number two! I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else. Mwah! You little punim there. Rule number three! I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!! Other than that, you got it,” he explained rather dramatically and Prompto shuddered when he became green, smelly, and covered in bandages, definitely not wishing for anyone to be brought back because ew!

“Hmm,” what should he wish for? Nyx scurried up to his shoulder, watching with wide eyes, tugging at his sleeve and Prompto got what he was trying to say. “Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all-powerful genie. Can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Nyx. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out.”

“Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walking out on me? I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so sit down!” he gently pushed Prompto back and he landed on the carpet…Libertus? Why would a carpet have a name? Nyx screeched and he tucked him into his vest for safety. “In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, anywhere. Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. We're... outta here!”

They spiralled up towards the stone and Prompto flinched but suddenly they were outside.

“Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop. Thank you. Goodbye now. Good-ye. Thank you. Goodbye. Well, how about that, Mr. Doubting?”

“Oh, you sure showed me,” Prompto stood, a little unsteady from shock and adrenaline. “Now, about my three wishes.”

“Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!”

“Ah, no. I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own,” Prompto grinned.

Gladio’s jaw drop and he stared at him before blinking. “Well, I feel sheepish.” And he turned into a sheep. “All right, you baaad boy, but no more freebies.”

“Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for?” he was curious, what would such a being wish for?

“Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case... Ah, forget it.”

“What?” Now he was really curious, sitting down as a tent formed over them, shading them from the hot Leide sun.

“No, I can't. I...”

“Come on, tell me.” What on Eos could it be that he would be so hesitant to admit to it?

“Freedom,” Gladio smiled wistfully and Prompto swallowed.

“You're a prisoner?”

“It's all part and parcel of the whole genie gig. Phenomenal cosmic powers... Itty bitty living space.” He shook his wrists and Prompto realised that the metal was not there for decoration.

“Gladio…that's terrible,” he whispered.

“But, oh, to be free. Not have to go, "Poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need?" To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the curry.”

“Why not?”

“The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened.”

“I'll do it. I'll set you free,” he told him, how close had he come as a kid to being taken by slavers? Too close too many times. Slavery was illegal in Insomnia but that didn’t stop people vanishing.

“Uh-huh, yeah, right.”

“No, really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free,” he promised.

“Well, here's hopin'. All right. Let's make some magic! So how 'bout it? What is it you want most?”

Prompto lay back on the couch, thinking, before smiling softly.

“Uh-oh. Seen that face before. Who is she? Or he? Who is it?” Gladio smirked, leaning closer.

“He's a prince,” Prompto admitted softly.

“Aww, aren't they all? Treat your woman like a queen, and your man like a king, I always say.”

“No. No, he's an actual prince,” Prompto explained, that was why it was impossible.

“Well, I already told you. I can't make anyone love anyone, so...”

“No, no. We had a connection.”

“Did they?” Gladio asked Nyx who chattered and nodded, before going back to eating the food that had appeared.

“He is smart and kind and so handsome. But he has to marry a...” he stopped, eyes widening. “Hey, can you make me a prince?”

“There's a lot of grey area in "make me a prince". I could just... make you a prince.” He snapped his fingers and a Prince appeared.

“Oh, no,” Prompto shook his head wildly.

“Right, you'd be snuggled up with that dude for the rest of your life.” He snapped again and the Prince vanished. “Be specific with your words. The deal is in the detail.” He pulled out a scroll and began looking down it. “Let's see here. Chicken à la king? Nope. Alaskan king crab.” A large crab lunged from the scroll, grabbing a blue finger. “Ow! I hate it when they do that. Caesar salad. Ah! Et tu, Brute? No! Aha! "To make a prince." Is that an official wish? Say the magic words,” Gladio stared at him and Prompto took a deep breath.

“Gladio…Genie... I wish...” he started, was he really going to do this?

“Lamp?” Gladio pointed out and he blinked.

“Oh. Sorry,” he picked it up and rubbed the side.

“All right,” Gladio smirked.

“Genie...I wish...to become...a prince.”

“All right! Yo, yo! Woof! Woof! First, that shirt-and-vest combo is much too third century,” he studied Prompto’s clothing closely and he winced, he did the best he could! “These patches. What are we trying to say, beggar? No. Let's work with me here.” He began going through several outfits while Prompto stared in the mirror. He winced at the over the top outfits until finally Gladio stopped and Prompto studied himself, okay, he could like this one. “Ooh. I like it. Muy macho. Now, it still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy. Hic. Over here.”

Prompto stared at himself in the mirror. He looked…he had never imagined owning such finery. Gone were the dreary grey majorly patched pants, worn boots, faded blue shirt and black vest. In their place was a pair of finely made boots, well fitting, expensive dark grey pants, dark blue shirt, and a dark purple/blue cloak. The biggest shock was the fine circlet set in his hair, made sense if he was meant to be a prince.

Nyx backed away, shaking his head but he was wrapped in blue smoke anyway.

“Here he comes. What better way to make your entrance on the streets of Insomnia then riding your very own brand-new Anak. Mmm. Not enough. Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need? What do you need? Yes!”

Panicked noises came from the now transformed Nyx and Prompto walked closer, reaching out to stroke his side.

“Nyx, you look good,” he told the transformed monkey. “What’s to stop people from recognising me though?”

“It’s genie magic, no one will recognise you,” Gladio smirked. “He's got the outfit; he's got the behemoth. But we're not through yet! Hang on to your cloak, kid! We're gonna make you a star!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Sire, I've found a solution to the problem with your nephew!” Ardyn announced as he walked into the room where the King had been studying a map, trying to work out who to next approach about a possible marriage.

“Awk. The problem with your nephew,” Loqi parroted.

“Oh, really?”

“Right here,” he pulled out the scroll with the law written on it. "If the prince or princess has not chosen a husband or wife by the appointed time, then the king shall choose for them."

“But Ignis hated all those suitors. How could I choose someone he hates?”

“Not to worry, my liege. There is more. ‘If in the event a suitable prince cannot be found the royal must then be wed to...’ Hmm... Interesting...”

“What? Who?”

“The royal vizier. Why, that would be... me,” Ardyn widened his eyes as if shocked.

“But I thought the law says that only a prince or princess can marry a prince in Ignis’ circumstances. I'm quite sure of that,” the King frowned. If there was another answer, surely he would have seen it.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord.” The eyes of his staff began to glow.

“Yes. Desperate measures.”’

“You will order the prince to marry me.”

“I will order... the prince... to...” he shook his head. “But you're so old.”

“The prince will marry me!!” he commanded angrily.

“The prince will marry...”sudden trumpet fanfare broke the spell and the King shook his head to clear it. “What? What is that? That music.” He walked to the outer balcony and stared out at the main street. “Ardyn, you must come and see this,” he called, eyes widening as he saw the approaching parade. Who had sent their princess or prince to them now?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Splendid. Absolutely marvellous,” the King announced as Prompto and Gladio entered the throne room.

“May I present, Prince Prom of Galahd!” Gladio announced.

Prompto bowed. “Your Majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your nephew's hand.”

“Prince Prom Galahd. Of course. I'm delighted to meet you. This is my royal vizier, Ardyn. He's delighted, too,” the King nodded to him

“Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Prince Gaiiil...

“Galahd,” Prompto corrected.

“Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to...”

“Come now Ardyn, all of the kingdoms know of our search, is it so surprising they would send suitors before receiving word to do so?”

“Just where did you say you were from?” Ardyn demanded, staring at him.

“Oh, much farther than you've travelled, I'm sure.”

“Try me.”

“Come now Ardyn,” the king called and he moved back to his side. “A very impressive youth, and a prince besides,” he whispered, leaning in. “If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Ignis after all.”

“I don't trust him, Sire.”

“Nonsense. One thing, I pride myself on, Ardyn, I'm an excellent judge of character.”

“Oh, excellent judge. Yeah, sure. Not!” Loqi muttered from his perch above them.

“Ignis will like this one.”

“And I'm pretty sure I'll like Prince Ignis,” Prompto offered, feeling rather nervous.

“Your Highness, no. I must intercede on Ignis's behalf. This boy is no different from the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the prince?”

“Your Majesty, I am Prince Prom Galahd. Just let her meet me. I will win your nephew.”

“How dare you. All of you. Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won,” a familiar voice snapped and Prompto felt his heart drop as he turned, eyes widening slightly as he saw Ignis dressed as a prince for a second before he turned and left the room, angry.

“Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Prom. Just give Ignis time to cool down.” The King assured him and Prompto nodded before being led to where he would be staying. “We hope you can join us tonight, Prince Prom, when we celebrate our harvest.”

“Of course, thank you, Your Majesty.”

“I think it's time to say good-bye to Prince Gala,” Ardyn glowered.

“In 10,000 years, I've never been that embarrassed,” Gladio whispered as they walked down the hall. It was odd, seeing him look like a human and not a genie but if he looked like a genie he wouldn’t be able to go with him, Ardyn would realise immediately.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stormed back into his Chambers, how dare he! He was not some prize! If he had to marry, then he wanted it to be with someone he could at least call friend, if not love. He did not want to just be someone’s path to a throne.

“I take it, it didn’t go well?” Noctis asked as he laid out Ignis’ clothes for the party.

“He said he would ‘win’ me,” Ignis snapped and Noctis sighed.

“Everything will work out, somehow. Forget about this Prince…”

“Prom of Galahd,” Ignis informed him.

“Well forget about Prince Prom and just enjoy the party,” Noctis advised and Ignis smiled.

“What would I do without you to cheer me up?”

“Be a miserable lump of a Prince,” Noctis grinned and Ignis mock glared at him before getting up to get ready.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Don't worry. You are not out of the game yet. Just do whatever you normally do at a party.”

“I've never been to a party,” Prompto told him.

“What? Oh, you gonna need to go back to the room then. You're not messin' up my night,” Gladio smirked and Prompto sighed.

“Prince Prom. May I have a word?” Ardyn stepped out from the shadows. “Privately? This doesn't concern your servant.”

“I’ll be over there, minding my business,” Gladio stepped away.

“I know who you are.”

“You do?” Gladio had said no one would recognise him!

“Yes. You're a man of great ambition, like myself.”

“I, uh, I don't believe we've been properly introduced,” he tried because what else could he say?

“Ardyn Izunia, Vizier to the King. I could be a valuable ally to help you get what you want.”

“I, uh, I will think on that. I don't wanna keep the Prince waiting.”

“Perhaps I'm not making myself clear. This offer will not be on the table for long, you see.” He tapped his staff, the eyes beginning to glow. “Prince Prom...”

“Excuse me,” Gladio interrupted. “Prince Prom, your presence is requested. So I guess that's the guy that sent you into the cave?”

“Mm-hmm, that's the guy,” Prompto agreed and then swallowed as they stepped out into the courtyard full of people in their finery.

“Okay, there he is,” Gladio subtly pointed out Ignis. “This is your chance.”

“You know what? There are a lot of people. I don't think I can do this.”

“You'll be fine,” Gladio assured him. “Ooh! Look at his retainer. He's gonna get some punch. Feelin' a little thirsty myself,” Gladio looked the young man over, taking in fine black hair and dark blue eyes, he was very fine.

“No. No, no, no, no. You can't leave me. They'll see right through me,” Prompto panicked.

“No, they won't. All you have to do is walk over there.”

“And speak. I also have to speak,” he practically babbled and Gladio moved them over to a corner.

“Okay, listen to me. I live in a lamp, but this is a party. Do not mess this up for me. Okay? I'd like to party. Go get him!”

“Okay. Mm-hrm.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Prince Ignis!”

“You! You're... still here,” Ignis was shocked to find Prince Ravus hadn’t left yet, managing a polite smile.

“I decided to give you another chance.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto saw the man, obviously a prince, who approached Ignis and slipped away, sitting on the edge of a fountain…the same one he’d told Ignis he’d meet him at and hadn’t.

“What you doing?”

He looked up to find Gladio was back. “Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

He looked down to find he’d had his hand in the water. “I'm just making sure the water's...

a good temperature.”

“Why are you not over there?”

“How am I supposed to compete with that? Look at him. He's so princely.”

“You have got to be more confident about what you have to offer.”

“What do I have to offer? Knowledge of how to steal food? How to jump between buildings? Now, Prince Prom, he has jewels.”

“Stop, stop, stop,” Gladio demanded and he fell silent, looking up at him. he looked so different when pretending to be human...he made him feel even shorter than normal, small and scrawny. “I made you look like a prince on the outside. I didn't change anything on the inside. Prince Prom got you to the door, but Prompto has to open it.”

“Oh,” he whispered and then saw the King looking at him, raising his glass slightly so he raised his own in return, managing a smile. “See, the King does like me.”

“Okay, well, maybe he'll let you be his husband.”

,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis glanced over and sighed. “Look at that. Another prince more interested in Uncle.”

“I don't know. I think this one might be different,” Noct offered, looking over the large man with the prince. “And he comes with an incredibly attractive friend. Please make it work.”

Ignis chuckled, yes, the man was definitely his friends type. “And what about Prince Prom?”

“Oh, look at him, he's trying so hard,” Noctis offered. “He’s probably just nervous. He’s young, probably a third son or the like and not as used to these sorts of things.” No kingdom would send their heir after all.

“And that's the problem,” Ignis murmured, but he pasted on a polite smile as the prince approached.

“Hi,” the blond offered nervously and Ignis admitted, if only to himself, that perhaps Noctis was right, he was just nervous and unsure of himself.

“Prince Prom,” he greeted.

“I um...I just wanted to apologise for before. You’re right, you’re not a prize.”

His words shocked Ignis who stared at him in surprise. An awkward silence began to grow but the music began and Ignis smiled. “Dance? I'd love to.”

“Yes,” Noctis whispered and Ignis walked away. “Go. Go,” Noctis urged the prince to follow Ignis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Well, that went better than you were expecting,” Noctis commented as he helped Ignis change into something to relax in since neither was ready for bed yet.

Ignis sighed, “I suppose.”

“He did apologise,” he pointed out.

“True,” Ignis removed his circlet. “And he wasn’t too bad of a dancer,” he petted Luna. A knock sounded and Ignis nodded to Noctis who went to see who it was.

“Good evening,” the man with Prince Prom greeted him and Noctis was shocked, glancing out into the hall.

“How did you get past the guards?”

“Oh, uh, I snuck past.”

“All 48 of them?” he asked in disbelief. “Even the ones that eat fire? Impressive,” he smirked slightly.

“That's why I'm, uh... That's what people say about me. Oh, that-that didn't come out the right way. No one says that. I-I don't know why I said that,” he babbled and Noctis found it kind of endearing from such a formidable looking man. He then found a bouquet of flowers being held out to him.

“They're beautiful, he’ll hate them. Tell Prince Prom, the way to his heart is through his mind,” he could help them out that much. He thought that this Prince could be a good option, once he got passed his nerves anyway. He just wanted Ignis to be happy.

“Actually, these are from me...to you.”

Oh! “Could you excuse me one moment?” he pulled the doors shut and turned to Ignis who was grinning at him. Was this really happening? He took a deep breath and opened the doors again, accepting the flowers. “My favourites,” he smiled. “I accept, please continue.”

“I was noticing how... pleasant the evening is. At the party, I noticed...you noticing how...pleasant I am. Right. How's this going?”

He bit back a laugh but couldn’t stop smiling. “It's clumsy, but in a charming sort of way,” he admitted.

“Uh, a stroll. Would you like to take an evening stroll? Just the two of us? As people.”

“Just one more second,” Noctis shut the doors again. He looked away only to find his cloak flying towards him and he caught it, slipping it on.

“Have fun,” Ignis murmured and Noctis nodded.

He opened the doors and stepped out, threading his arm through the others. “I've never actually done this before. How does it work? And, well…what is your name?”

“Gladio.”

“Gladio, I like it. I’m Noctis.” He made sure the doors were shut before they walked away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis shook his head, still smiling, as he moved back to his table which was covered in maps. Where was Galahd? A knock sounded and he sighed at the disruption. “Come in.”

“Actually, I'm already in,” Prince Prom called and Ignis turned to find him on the balcony, but how?

He heard Luna growl and held up a hand. “Don't move.”  
  


“I just came back... because you left so...”

“How did you get there?” Ignis demanded, was there a hole in security?

“Magic carpet?”

“Hmm,” he didn’t believe it. “Actually, I'm glad you are here.”

“You are?” the prince asked, surprised.

“I've been trying to find Galahd, but it doesn't seem to be on any of my maps. Care to show me?” he asked, the only Galahd he had found was a long abandoned island nation, but no one had lived there for centuries.

“I'd love to,” he smiled and walked closer only to freeze as Luna prowled forward.

“Oh, Luna, let's not eat the Prince today. He needs his legs for dancing,” Ignis teased and Prom surprised him by blushing slightly. “Galahd?”

“Yes,” he cleared his throat and took the map to look at, Ignis waiting to see what he’d do or say. He watched him study the map for a while. “Have you lost your country?”

“My country? No. No.” he put the map down and pointed. “There it is.”

“I don't think so. I've been...” he blinked at seeing a small section of the map marked Galahd, on the coast near where the ancient kingdom had been. “There it is! How did I not see that?” he was confused, how could he have missed it? Yet it was obviously there.

“Who needs maps anyway?” Prom shrugged. “They're old and useless, and have no practical value.”

“Maps are how I see the world,” Ignis told him as the other prince wandered back onto the balcony.

“I thought a prince could go anywhere?” he sounded genuinely confused. He must be a younger son then to have such freedom.

“Not this prince.”

“Uh, well, uh, would you...? Would you wanna...?” he pointed out beyond the wall and Ignis smiled wistfully, he’d love to leave but it was impossible. “You should see these places. I mean, there's a whole world outside of books and maps. Do you want to?” he smiled shyly and Ignis stared at his offered hand.

“How? The door's guarded.”

“Who said anything about a door?” he shrugged and stepped up on the banister, Ignis’ eyes widening in alarm.

“What are you doing?”

“Sometimes Prince... Sometimes, you just have to take a risk.” He stepped off and Ignis ran to the banister.

“What just happened?” he whispered, had Prince Prom really jumped? And then he rose back up into view…standing on a carpet? “What? Is this...?  
  


“A magic carpet,” he grinned boyishly and then held his hand out. “Do you trust me?”

“What did you say?” he asked, he sounded like…but that was impossible, wasn’t it?

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” he murmured, taking the offered hand, and then they were sitting on the carpet as it soared up and away from the Citadel. He watched in awe as the kingdom flew by, and then they were beyond the city, soaring over the coast, rivers, deserts, plains…it was so incredible, better than in his books! Eventually, the came back to Insomnia, watching as a small party was held in the streets. “Of all the places you've shown me, this is by far, the most beautiful,” he admitted.

Prince Prom shrugged. “Sometimes you just have to see it from a different perspective.”

“It's them, the people. They make it beautiful. And they deserve a leader who knows that. I don't know why I think it could be me,” he admitted quietly, glancing over at Prom who smiled at him.

“Because it should be you.”

“You think so?” he was surprised to hear it; did he not care at all about the circumstances of his birth?

“Does it matter, what I think?” the prince asked, reaching out to settle his own cloak over Ignis’ shoulders.

“Oh, look at that adorable monkey down there. Is that Nyx?” Ignis asked, heart in his throat from nerves. He could be about to make an idiot of himself.

“No, no, it couldn't be Nyx, he's...” blue eyes went wide as Prom…Prompto? Stared at him in shock.

“So, how many names do you have, Prince Prompto?”

“No, no, I...”

“So, who's Prince Prom?” Ignis demanded.

“I am... Prince Prom,” he insisted.

“But how would you know the city so well?” Ignis asked in confusion.

"I came to Insomnia early, because to know a people, you have to see them for yourself,” he shrugged in embarrassment. “But you already know that. When we first met, you were disguised in your own city,” okay, he had him there. “You saw us arrive with dancers, a behemoth, and a magic carpet. How could a street thief have all that?”

“But how could I not recognize you?” Ignis demanded. And yet…something about him had been familiar.

“People don't see the real you when you're royalty.”

“I'm sorry. I'm embarrassed. I mean, you've seen more of Insomnia in days than I have in an entire lifetime,” Ignis looked down at the city sprawled beneath them.

“We should...probably head back,” he finally said and Ignis looked up at him.

“Already?” he asked and Prompto shrugged. They flew back quietly but Ignis felt more relaxed now he knew the truth.

“Until tomorrow, Prince,” Prompto smiled, making sure he was firmly back on his balcony. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Ignis smiled and headed inside, laughing as he heard a word on the wind.

“Woo-hoo!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ooh! I like that face,” Gladio smirked as Libertus set Prompto on his feet. “Good date?”

“The best. But it was better than the best. He figured out I was Prompto. You said that wouldn't happen.”

“Wow,” okay, he hadn’t expected that, at least not so soon. “I mean, genie magic is really just a facade. At some point, the real character's always gonna shine through. But that's a good thing, right? Now, he knows.”

“Well...” Prompto collapsed on the bed.

“Well, what?” Gladio asked in concern.

“I convinced him that I really was a prince,” he admitted and Gladio blinked.

“And he believed you?”

“I think so.”

“Eventually, you are going to have to tell him the truth,” Gladio warned.

“Eventually, I will tell him. Anyway, I sort of am a prince now.”

“Oh. So you're gonna drink from that cup,” Gladio sighed.

“When the time is right, I will tell him,” Prompto assured him again, closing his eyes and Gladio shook his head, changing the kids cloths for him as he fell asleep, he’d had a very long day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“He told me he was only pretending to be a thief to see the city. But he's actually a prince,” Ignis explained as they lay on his bed. It was obvious Noctis’ date had gone just as well, even without a magic carpet.

“And you believed him?” Noctis leant up on an elbow. “You don't think maybe you want to believe him because you have to marry a royal but you can't marry a thief?” he offered and Ignis shook his head.

“No. I believe him….I do,” Ignis stated, Prompto wouldn’t lie to him now, would he? No, because if he wasn’t a prince then there could never be anything between them. And…he wanted to see if there could be something more.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto smiled as he walked down the hall, Nyx on his shoulder and very happy to no longer be a behemoth, chattering away. He paused as two guards blocked his way. “Morning?”

“Morning,” a voice called from behind and he glanced back to see not the head guard but one who was high ranking.

“Not again,” he sighed as Nyx scurried away. He was grabbed and dragged to a high tower where they forced him into a chair, tying him securely to it. “Please, please, I... Gentlemen. I-I think there's been some sort of confusion. I don't think you know who I am,” he tried as the chair was moved to the edge. He looked back and down to see a long drop to the sea below. “Oh, no, no.”

“I know who you are. Prompto,” Ardyn stalked into view, his bird on his shoulder.

“Prompto?”

“Prompt,” Ardyn smirked.

“I don't know who that is. I-I'm Prince Ali...”

“Street rat,” the bird crowed.

“Of-Of Galahd.”

“A prince from a kingdom that doesn't exist. Who now possesses a magic carpet

from the Cave of Wonders,” Ardyn turned back to him, smirking. “Seems to me, the only way that's possible, is if you found a certain treasure. My treasure.”

“Where's your monkey? Where's the lamp?” the bird demanded.

“This clearly, is some sort of misunderstanding. I'm Prince Prom,” he argued.

“If I throw you off of that balcony, and you are who you say you are, you will die a watery death. If you survive, it can only be because of the lamp. In which case, I will have my answer. For the last time... Where is the lamp?” Ardyn demanded.

Prompto gulped but stuck to the story, he wouldn’t really do it, would he? After all, if he was a prince then his dying in Insomnia would be very bad for international relations…or something. “Listen to me, I don't know who you think I am,” he tried.

“Goodbye, Prompto.” He waved a hand and the guard pushed the chair back.

“No!” Prompto screamed as he plummeted towards the sea. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio emerged from the lamp wearing a shower cap, had something happened? “Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp. Hello? Prom?” he gasped in alarm as he saw the boy floating lifelessly before him, realising they were under water. “Prom! Kid, snap out of it. You can't cheat on this one. I can't help unless you make a wish. You have to say, "Genie, I want you to save my life." Got it? Okay! Come on, Prompto!” he shook him and Prompto’s head flopped back and forward in the water. “I'll take that as a yes. Here we go!” He scooped the kid and lamp up and took off.

He lay him down on the couch, hovering over him. “Come on, kid! Kid! Kid, please. Come on. Wake up. Wake up, wake up. Kid! Wake up, please,” he pleaded more and more frantically and then Prompto suddenly coughed, water leaving his mouth and Gladio grimaced as it hit him.

“Ew. Probably coulda done that the other direction though. How you doin'?”

“Thanks, Gladio,” he coughed.

“Hey, no problem, uh, I was in the neighbourhood,” he offered before sighing. “Oh, Prom, I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid. Not that I wanna pick out curtains or anything.”

“I thought you said no favours?” he sat up, looking a lot better to Gladio’s relief.

“I wa-I wa...”

“I thought you said no friends?”

“Right, uh...It actually cost you a wish,” he admitted carefully but Prompto just smiled.

“Whatever it cost. You saved my life.”

“Yeah, that's true. I mean, strictly speaking though, it was a team effort,” he pointed to Nyx and Libs.

“Thank you,” Prompto told them all, carefully getting up and Gladio snapped, drying him off before he could catch a cold or something. “We have to stop Ardyn.”

“That's not gonna be easy,” Gladio warned. “The King trusts him completely. He has everybody fooled.”

“Maybe not everyone.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ignis,” his Uncle called when he saw him in the room.

“Uncle,” he smiled, wanting to see what Ardyn would say.

“I have chosen a husband for you.”

“What?” he had to be hearing things, right?

“You will wed Ardyn,” his Uncle smiled at him even as he gasped. What? No.

“You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a husband,” Ardyn smirked.

“I will never marry you. Uncle, I choose Prince Prom.”

“I overheard Prince Ali talking to his advisor about returning with an army to conquer Insomnia. Now it appears he's fled in the night.”

“You heard him say this, Ardyn? And you saw him leave?” Ignis demanded.

“Uh-oh,” Loqi flew up into the ceiling, realising something had gone wrong.

“Yes. With my own ears and my own eyes. So, what's the problem now, Prince?” Ardyn demanded and Ignis smirked.

“This is the problem, Ardyn. If what you say is true, why is Prince Prom still here?” he asked as Prom emerged from the shadows with his Advisor, Gladio, at his shoulder.

“Your Majesty,” Prompto bowed.

“Prince Prom, this is a surprise,” Ignis’ uncle looked from the prince to Ardyn.

“Your Highness, your advisor's not who he says he is.”

“Oh. I'm not who I say I am,” Ardyn seemed oddly amused by that but Ignis ignored if for now.

“Uncle, he tried to kill Prince Prom,” Ignis told him angrily.

“Ardyn, can you explain this to me?”

“Yes. My king... You know my loyalty belongs to you.”

“Your loyalty….Your loyalty.”

“Yes,” Ardyn said.

Ignis frowned, something strange was going on, but what?

“Prince Prom, you invited yourself into our city. And we welcomed you as our guest. But I believe your intentions are... deceitful. You are a grave danger to Insomnia, and you shall be dealt with as such.”

Wait, what? “Uncle, what are you saying?”

“Enough, Ignis! Ardyn told me of Prince Prom's ambition. He's here for the throne. Cor!” he commanded and Ignis stiffened, no!

To everyone’s shock, Prompto lunged for Ardyn, wrestling his staff from his hands to smash into the floor.

Ignis watched his Uncle stumbled, pressing a hand to his head, and he quickly moved to his side. “Uncle?”

“What happened?” the King asked.

“He had you under a spell,” Prompto answered, glaring at Ardyn.

“He's not to be trusted, Your Majesty. He wants the throne,” Ardyn tried, moving back.

“Ardyn, you were my most trusted advisor! Cor! Put him in the dungeon!”

They watched as the guards restrained Ardyn, dragging him away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You should think about how quickly the sands of power shift in the storm, Cor,” Ardyn warned as he was locked into a cell.

Cor glared at him. “I am loyal to my King, as you should have been. The law is the law,” he snapped before walking away and Ardyn glared after him only to smirk as a familiar bird landed in the window above.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was in shock, how could Ardyn have betrayed them so? He knew their security, their trade routes, everything. Obviously, he had been after the throne for himself. Who knew what he would have done to Ignis once married and crowned King. He turned to apologise to Ignis and watched in shock as Prince Prom took Ignis’ hand and Ignis smiled at the shorter prince, brushing back a stray blond strand of hair from Prom’s face. Could it be? “Prince Prom, I must apologize,” he called and the two boys turned to him, both suddenly looking awkward, releasing each other’s hand and he fought not to laugh, ah, young love.

“Well, Your Highness, there's something I... I'd like to explain.”

“Your honour and integrity will never again be questioned here in Insomnia,” he smiled, watching the boy go a little red.

“I...”

“A more noble and sincere young man has never graced the chambers of this citadel,” he smirked as the boys ears went red, he really should stop teasing.

“Well, uh...Wow.”

“I would be honoured to call you my nephew.”  
  


“Oooh,” blue eyes were very wide now.

“If that...were something anyone wanted.” He glanced at Ignis to find his nephew smiling. He waved Ignis forward and he stepped up to Prince Prom.

,,,,,,,,,,,

“I wish that, do you?” Ignis asked carefully. Prompto had nearly died and all because he had come to Insomnia. Maybe...maybe he would prefer to go home and forget all about them. He wouldn’t blame him after the visit he’d had.

Prompto reached out slowly and took his hand, looking up into his eyes and then he smiled nervously. Ignis squeezed his hand, smiling back. “Really? You really want me out of everyone?”

“You see me, not just some prince,” Ignis admitted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“We gotta get outta here. I gotta start panicking. Only essentials. We gotta travel light. Bring the guns, the weapons, and how about this picture? I think I'm making a weird face in it,” Loqi began tossing things into a bag. They had to go before anyone realised Ardyn was no longer in the dungeon and the keys were missing. Hearing maniacal laughter he looked down and gulped. “Oh, boy. He's cracked. He's gone nuts. Ardyn! Ardyn! Get a grip!” he smacked his face with a wing and then wheezed as a hand wrapped around him, too tight. “Good grip,” he choked.

“Prince Prom is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Prompto. I was right to suspect him, the genie saved him from his watery grave. He has the lamp, Loqi.”

“Why, that miserable...”

“So we shall just have to retrieve it.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“So you got the boy,” Gladio smirked, watching as Prompto slumped against the balcony railing, looking a little shocky. “I mean, trust me, I had my doubts after your whole

prize debacle. But you pulled yourself back together a little bit.”

“I did, didn't I? I think I finally got the hang of being a prince,” he straightened a bit.

“Oh, well, that-that's not exactly what I meant. But you were right. People see what they wanna see. Prompto is gone. I'm Prince Prom now,” he nodded, grinning slightly.

“Wow. Got it all figured out now, huh, kid?” Gladio bit back a sigh.

“And you know, I was thinking about my last wish, and I just... I can't do this without you. I know I told you I'd use it to set you free, but you heard the sultan. I can't let everything that we've worked for fall apart.”

“So...You just never tell him the truth? You're gonna keep living the lie?”

“It's not a lie, people can change.”

“Heh, oh, they can change, all right,” Gladio shook his head, why had he ever believed the kid would be different?

“And? That's a bad thing? Everything's better now. No one got hurt. You'd rather me be back on the streets stealing to survive? I... thought you'd be happy for me. But all you cared about was that I use my last wish to set you free,” Prompto tuned away and Gladio grimaced. He let go of the human illusion and flew closer to him, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder. No, he didn’t want to see him back on the streets, kid was too skinny already.

“Wow. Kid, I don't care nothin' about that wish. This is about you. What's happening to you. You'd rather lie to somebody you love than give all of this up.”

“You don't get it, Genie. People like me don't get anything except by pretending,” Prompto muttered.

“I think, maybe, you don't get it. The more you gain by pretending, the less you're actually gonna have. 10,000 years, I have never once, ever... called a master a friend. I broke the rules for you. I saved your life... and for what?” Gladio drifted away, back to his lamp. “You are breaking my heart here, kid. You're breaking my heart,” he choked and then simply sank back into his prison.

“Gladio, no. Hey, come on!” Prompto called but he ignored him.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto collapsed on the bed, tears in his eyes, torn. If he told the truth…he’d lose Ignis, even if he forgave him for lying, if he loved him in return, they could never marry. For the good of the people he had to marry a royal. It was the law. The King couldn’t change it since he was only technically regent, he was from Tenebrae after all. Could he live a lie for the rest of his life?

Sighing, he got up and stripped out of the fancier outer layers and jewels before slipping on a plain coat. He hooked the lamp to his belt and spotted Nyx watching with big eyes. “Come on Nyx,” he smiled sadly and Nyx scurried up his arm. Slipping out of the Citadel wasn’t hard and then he pulled his hood up, wandering the streets he’d lived on all his life. The coin purse on his belt felt very heavy and he began slipping coins into the pockets of those in need.

“Hey!” he yelped as someone knocked him aside but the man kept walking and he sighed, heading to the only place he had ever called home, climbing up to the top to stare at the citadel as he had so often.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio emerged from the lamp and hit his head. “Aah! Are you kidding?” he glared up, rubbing his head. “Now, why would you rub the thing under the...” he looked over and gulped, that was not Prompto, “archway.”

_TBC…._


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Only reviews from 2 of my dedicated readers on ffnet. Is this not as good as the others in the series?_

**Chapter 3**

Ignis couldn’t remember ever being so happy before. He felt almost giddy which was not like him at all. He sat on the couch on his balcony, rubbing Luna’s stomach with a bare foot as he enjoyed the sun. There was so much to plan, word would need to be sent back to Galahd of their impending wedding, hopefully some of Prom’s family would be able to attend to support him…he hadn’t really mentioned his family before, maybe they didn’t get along? Surely not with the way he had arrived, unless it was their way of trying to ensure he never needed to return? No, he would not think ill of his future family without knowing anything about them. Prom would become King, his Uncle would step down, and Ignis knew that Prom would listen to him, would welcome his thoughts and input. It wouldn’t be the same as being King himself but they would be partners and work together for the good of their people.

“Ignis!” Noctis almost ran into his chambers, eyes wide.

“Noct?” He stood and Luna rolled to her feet, whiskers flicker. “What is it?”

“It’s Ardyn, he’s escaped the dungeons! Looks like that blasted bird stole the keys! Or…”

“Or one of the guard in his pocket let him out. If he’s smart he’s miles away already. Prom broke his staff, he’s powerless.”

“We hope,” Noctis murmured.

“Uncle may need a show of support, we know some of the guard are Ardyn’s men.”

“Full formal regalia?” his friend asked, moving to the wardrobe.

“For both of us,” he told him. Noctis sighed but nodded. As his Retainer, he had his own version of formal wear for Court. They got Ignis into his and then Noctis got into his own. “Come on Luna, let’s find Uncle.” She got up and led the way through the halls.

“Ignis,” he Uncle called, seeing the way they were dressed he smiled slightly, surprising Ignis by hugging him briefly. “I was worried Ardyn would make a move towards you.”

“Luna would have liked that I’m sure,” Ignis grinned and his uncle laughed.

“Sire!” Pelna almost slid around the corner.

“Report.”

“We’ve located Ardyn, he’s in the Throne room.”

“Cor, summon your men.”

“Yes Sire,” Cor moved away to ensure the Guard would be there in force.

Ten minutes later the Guard opened the doors to the Throne Room and they strode inside, the Guard fanning out to surround the stairs where Ardyn was sitting calmly.

“Ardyn. You should have left Insomnia while you had the chance.”

“Why leave when the city belongs to me now?” the man smirked.

“It's over, Ardyn,” his Uncle stated firmly.

“Over for you. I've endured your spineless incompetence for long enough,” Ardyn sneered, eyes gleaming gold.

“Cor,” the King barked and the Guard moved in.

Ardyn just laughed and pulled out…a lamp? He rubbed it and blue smoke billowed out until a blue figure hovered in the air and Ignis felt sick, glancing at Noctis whose eyes were wide, face pale.

“Genie! For my first wish, I wish to be King of Insomnia.”

“What?” Ignis couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“As you wish, master,” the blue being…Gladio?...genie? looked at Noctis sadly as he said it and Noctis stared back at him, shaking his head, eyes pleading. I’m sorry, he mouthed before lifting his hands and they both saw the metal bands around his lower arms.

He knew the old stories, the myths…genies were basically slaves, having to obey their ‘Master’ for three wishes. Wait…he’d been with Prom… did that mean that Prom was really Prompto, street thief? “No!” Ignis cried out as magic surrounded his Uncle, stripping him of every sign of his station.

“Cor!” his uncle called and the man waved his Guards forward.

“Cor!” Ardyn snapped. “You obey the King. So you obey me now. You know the law, Cor.”

“No,” Ignis looked at Cor, a man he’d known all his life, shaking his head.

Cor looked from his Uncle, to Ignis, and then to Ardyn who now wore the crown. “My King!” he saluted and the other Guards followed.

“Cor, marshal an army to invade Tenebrae,” Ardyn commanded.

“Tenebrae? You cannot...”

“I think we've heard enough from you, Prince. It's time you start doing what you should've done all along. Stay silent. Guards!” he called and then smirked at Ignis.

Ignis stiffened, Luna growling lowly as Noctis shifted closer, stance firming up, hand dropping to his belt where he carried a concealed blade. Ignis’ hand shifted to his own as he eyed the tense Guards, seeing Pelna hanging back, eyes wide.

“Remove him!” Ardyn ordered and Luna snarled, whiskers humming with growing electrical power even as she swiped at Sonitus with extended claws. Noctis grabbed Axis’ arm and flipped him, slamming a booted foot into his temple, knocking him out. Everyone forgot that Noctis wasn’t just his companion, but the final line of defence.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched as Noctis took on a Guard bigger than him and won, defending his Prince and yeah…that was amazing and unexpected. It made him even more attracted but…Noct knew what he was now, he’d never want him. He’d lied to him, let him think he was human and anyway…he would have been back in the lamp after Prom’s third wish…unless he had used it to free him. Not like that would happen now. He didn’t know where the kid was but hopefully he was safe.

………………..

“Control that cat if you know what's good for you,” Ardyn warned almost lazily.

“Luna,” Ignis called her back to his side, back to back with Noctis. Pelna was still staying back for which he was glad, he thought of him as a friend, so did Noct. They were too badly outnumbered and…even if they weren’t, could they fight, maybe even kill people they had known for years? Had trusted? “It's all right,” he brushed Noct’s wrist, squeezing gently.

“No Iggy,” he breathed the childhood nickname.

Ignis gently nudged Luna over to Noctis who buried a hand in her scruff, moving away from them, head held high, green ice cold as he glared at Ardyn.

“Don't touch him!” he Uncle demanded as the Guards moved in, Sonitus smirking but then Pelna was there, blocking him, gently gripping his arm and Ignis nodded slightly.

“Uncle,” he managed a small smile for the man, before turning to the door, letting Pelna guide him away.

“Ignis,” he heard his Uncle call after him as he was led from the room.

“It’s okay,” Pelna whispered and then the other Guard tipped their head up and Ignis’ eyes widened as he recognised Crowe. How? Pelna shrugged slightly, smirking. “Had a bad feeling, thought backup might be a good idea.” Crowe was Pelna’s betrothed, she was from Tenebrae and an excellent fighter, she would have made an excellent Guard, if the law did not exclude her due to her gender.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto frowned and stood, staring hard at the Citadel. What was…no, it couldn’t be. His hand went to his belt and came away empty. How…the man! He closed his eyes, focusing…Ardyn! “Let’s go Nyx!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis saw more Guards heading for the Throne Room, looking back to see Noctis had moved defensively closer to his Uncle who was still turned towards him, their eyes meeting. He took a deep breath and stopped walking.

“My Prince?” Pelna asked, there was nothing they could do right now except smuggle Ignis to safety. The Queen of Tenebrae would surely take him in since they were related.

“Cor!” he yelled and Cor looked up at him.

“Take him away! Tell them, Cor,” Ardyn commanded but Cor lifted a hand, keeping his men from moving.

Ignis pulled his arms free and the two fell into place slightly behind him as if ready to drag him away at Cor’s signal but more to protect him. “You were just a boy when your father came to work the grounds. But you have risen up to become our most trusted soldier. As a man, I know you to be both loyal and just. But now, you have to choose,” Ignis told him, walking back into the Throne Room, head held high and eyes locked on the man who had taught him to wield a sword. “Duty isn't always honour. Our greatest challenge isn't speaking up against our enemies, but defying those whose approval we seek the most. Ardyn is not worthy of your admiration nor your sacrifice.”

I wish nothing but glory for the Kingdom of Insomnia,” Ardyn promised and Ignis glared at him.

“No. You seek glory for yourself. And you would win it off the backs of my people!” They were his people, no matter what his rank was; Prince, King, or nobody. He focused back on the soldier. “Cor. These men, they will follow where you lead, but it's up to you. Will you stand silent while Ardyn destroys our beloved kingdom? Or will you do what is right... and stand with the people of Insomnia?” he stared Cor down, seeing the conflict in his eyes before he snapped off a salute, bowing.

“My Prince. Forgive me, my King.”

“Guards! Arrest the Vizier!” Cor commanded firmly and the Guards moved forward to obey. Those who had sided with Ardyn moved to block them.

Ardyn scowled in rage. “So this is how it will be. Not even the title of King would wake the herd from their sleep. I should have known,” he shook his head but then lifted the lamp again. “If you won't bow before a King, you will cower before a sorcerer. Genie! I wish to become the most powerful sorcerer there is.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared at the Genie…at Gladio. Why hadn’t he told him? Had it been a game to him? Their eyes met and Noctis bit his lip, seeing the pain, fear…and grief in dark amber. No…it hadn’t been a game; it had been real. But what kind of future could they have even if Ardyn was stopped? Gladio was a Genie, bound to his lamp and master. Staring at him, he managed the smallest of understanding smiles, it wasn’t Gladio’s fault. None of this was. He saw the surprise in Gladio’s arm before he turned to Ardyn.

“As you wish, master.”

“This could be fun,” Loqi squawked and Noctis promised himself he was going to throttle that blasted bird! “Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Insomnia welcome for Sorcerer Ardyn!

“Cor. I had such big plans for you. But now...you are no longer of any use to me,” Ardyn told Cor as the massive snake became a new staff and Noctis knew their chances of winning had just plummeted. “Perhaps your men would like to follow you to the dungeon.” He tapped his staff and all of the loyal Guard vanished. Luna snarled and lunged towards him. “You too.” The Coeurl vanished.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna! Ignis’ eyes widened and then he spotted movement by the Throne where the lamp had been left, seeing familiar blond hair.

“Prince Prom!” Loqi called and Ardyn waved a hand.

Ignis watched as Prom was frozen, obviously straining to reach the lamp, their eyes meeting even as he did.

“If it isn't our Prince Prom...” Ardyn smirked.

“Prom!” Ignis called in alarm, not liking that smirk.

“Or should I say...” he tapped the staff and Prom vanished only to reappear on his knees between them and Ardyn, obviously unable to move, now dressed in the old clothes he had worn when they first met. “Prompto.”

“Prompto,” Ignis whispered, staring into sad blue eyes. It was true, he wasn’t a Prince. He’d been trying to ignore any thoughts of that. Since seeing Gladio and the lamp though… he found himself taking a half step forward towards Prompto. It didn’t matter if he was a Prince or not, not to him. He saw Prompto’s eyes widen, saw his fingers twitch slightly.

“He's been pretending the entire time, an impostor. There is no Prince Prom, there never was. He's nothing but a lying thief,” Ardyn explained.

“I'm sorry,” Prompto whispered and Ignis shook his head, it didn’t matter.

“You're insignificant, an irritation I no longer need to tolerate once I... ensure your agonizing death by banishing you to the ends of the earth,” Ardyn laughed, raising his staff.

“No!” Ignis screamed, reaching for Prompto as he was enveloped in freezing snow. When it was gone, so was he.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto groaned, rubbing his arms for warmth. “Nyx! He yelled. “Nyx!” he looked around but all he could see was white. He got to his feet, stumbling around, looking for any sign of his friend. He heard something over the wind and looked down, spotting the small dark brown form on a ledge so he began scrambling down. He scooped the monkey up, settling him under his shirt and vest to keep him as warm as possible. Oh, this is all my fault. I should have freed the genie when I had the chance. “Nyx, are you okay?”

Nyx was shivering violently, little teeth chattering, as he curled closer to try and warm up.

“I'm sorry, Nyx. I made a mess of everything. Somehow... I gotta go back and set things right,” he whispered, getting up and starting to walk. He saw something in the air and shaded his eyes before they widened. “Libs!” he yelled, waving his arm as the flying carpet soared towards them. How….Gladio! he must have managed to send him after them!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Puppet want a cracker?” Loqi laughed, shoving crackers in the King’s mouth as he moaned in distress, dressed like a Court jester. ‘Here's your cracker! Shoved all the way down your throat! Here! Have lots!”

“Stop it! Ardyn, leave him alone!”

Ardyn gestured for Loqi to stop, Loqi growled as he shoved the remaining crackers down the King’s throat. “It pains me to see you reduced to this, Ignis. A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world. What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen...” he smirked at the female title as he took in the rather skimpy clothing he had dressed the young Prince in, the chains around his wrist and throat, tugging him in closer using them only to splutter as Ignis threw the wine in the goblet he had been holding in his face.

Noctis watched from where he was chained at Sonitus’ feet, dressed just as skimpily, glad that Gladio had been returned to the lamp and couldn’t see him.

“Never!”

“I'll teach you some respect!!” Ardyn growled raising his hand and Ignis braced for a blow but it never came. “I could simply kill you all,” Ardyn said as he calmed a bit. He waved his staff and the three found themselves before him. “But that would be inadequate repayment for years of humiliation and neglect. ‘Remember your place, Ardyn’, ‘You forget yourself, Ardyn’,” he sneered at the kneeling King.

“Ardyn…”

“No…What you need is to suffer. Like I have suffered,” he smirked and the King gasped in pain, body rigid, skin going red.

“Uncle?” Ignis reached out to him in alarm, supporting him

“Watching me rule your kingdom be enough?”

“Stop!” Ignis yelled.

“But watching my armies devour your toothless allies...”

“Please, make it stop!” Ignis pleaded as Noct helped him support the King.

“No, the most suitable punishment would be to make you watch while I take what you love most,” Ardyn chuckled.

“No!” Ignis yelled as Noctis collapsed in agony.

“Uncle! Noctis!”

“And marry your nephew,” Ardyn laughed.

“No!” Noctis groaned.

“No! He will never marry you,” the King forced out, skin bright red.

Ignis looked between his Uncle and his best friend, his brother, seeing their pain. He pushed up to his feet. “I will do as you wish!” he yelled but Ardyn ignored him. “Make it stop!” he screamed and Ardyn released them to lie panting on the ground.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis’ hands were trembling slightly as he carefully settled the heavy robe over Ignis’ shoulders, before settling his circlet in his hair.

Ignis grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. “It’ll be okay Noct,” he murmured, both ignoring the Guards watching them.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis whispered, hating that his pain had been used to make Ignis agree to the marriage.

Ignis dropped his voice lower. “First chance you get, you run and you don’t look back.”

“No, I won’t leave you,” Noctis answered, stepping back.

“Noctis please…” Ignis pleaded but he shook his head, he would never abandon his Prince, his brother. Ignis stood and they were lead from his chambers, towards the large balcony outside the Throne Room where his uncle was being restrained on his knees. Ardyn stood before Shiva’s High Priest, waiting for them.

Noctis squeezed his hand and then was led to the side, two Guards on him considering they now remembered he could fight and fight well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis took a deep breath and approached Ardyn, head held high. This was not how he had ever imagined his wedding. The thought of being bound to the man…it made him feel ill. He could not watch his Uncle and Noctis being tortured though. With Prompto gone, the Guards locked away with Luna, Noct and him both unarmed and watched carefully…what else could he do?

He took his place opposite Ardyn, meeting cold gold eyes before they raked over his body, refusing to show any reaction.

“Your Highness, King Ardyn. In honesty and sincerity, do you accept Prince Ignis-“

“Yes. Yes, I accept,” he cut in. “Prince,” he all but purred.

“Prince Ignis, do you accept the King to be your husband?” the priest asked and Ignis froze.

He couldn’t do this, he….he looked over at his Uncle, seeing tears in his eyes. Then he looked at Noctis, seeing the rage and fear in his eyes.

“Come on, boy! Accept,” Ardyn commanded.

“I...”

“Yes?”

“I...” he saw the lamp hanging from Ardyn’s belt and then he saw something passed the Priest. His eyes widened slightly but then he focused back on Ardyn, moving closer, slowly lifting his arm. “Do not!” he ripped the lamp from Ardyn’s belt and ran for the railing, leaping over.

“IGNIS!” he heard his Uncle scream in terror and felt bad but there’d been no time to explain.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis gasped as Ignis threw himself off the balcony. NO! Please no….and then he laughed in relief as of all things, a magic carpet zoomed past, Ignis and Prompto on it. YES!!!! He laughed and then dropped, sweeping his guards legs out from under him even as he lashed backwards with his arm, hearing the breath whoosh out of the second as he connected, hard.

“The Lamp! Loqi!” Ardyn screamed and the bird took off after them even as the King struggled with his own guards.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto’s heart was pounding, he hadn’t expected Ignis to jump! He glanced over at him, nervously and met green eyes, finding Ignis grinning at him, and then a warm hand covered his own where he held on to Libs.

“You came back,” Ignis called out to be heard over the wind.

“Of course I did,” Prompto answered. This was all his fault, without him, Ardyn would never have gotten his hands on the lamp. He glanced back and paled as he saw a suddenly massive bird chasing them through the sky. “Hold on!” there was no time for talking as they flew through the city, twisting, turning dropping and rising to try and keep away from the bird.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You are nothing without your staff! Nothing!” he screamed in triumph, seeing another guard falling to Noctis. Either they needed to increase the Guard’s training, or Noctis was better than even he had realised. Which…was actually a good thing, it was better for Ignis that Noctis be underestimated by everyone. He struggled as he was grabbed but it didn’t matter, Ignis was safely away and had the lamp, Ardyn’s staff should have shattered on impact, they could beat him.

Ardyn smirked and held his hand out, letting him watch in horror as the staff floated back up and into his hand. He threw his head back and bellowed, the sky darkening, winds whipping up. His strange bird was soon falling down on the balcony, before managing to right itself and grab onto a perch and then, to his horror, he heard two human screams and a monkey, seeing his nephew and the boy slam into the balcony, rolling across the stone, the carpet torn and limp even as the monkey tugged on it to get it up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ignis!” Prompto yelled as Ignis was suddenly pulled into the air, suspended by magic, green eyes wide.

“Punish them! Punish them. Make that Genie witness it!” Loqi shifted from foot to foot.

Ardyn smirked, rubbing the lamp to release Gladio who looked at Prompto in relief at seeing him alive. “As the old man said, ‘You should have left Insomnia when you had the chance’. I told you before to think bigger. You could have been the most powerful man in the room. But now, I hold the lamp. I hold the power,” he swept an arm out, showing Noctis and the King held in the same manner as Ignis.

Prompto pushed up to his feet, facing the maniac. “You can’t find what you’re looking for in that lamp, Ardyn. I tried and failed, and so will you.”

“You think so? But I am King! I am the greatest sorcerer the world has ever seen. I will create an empire that history cannot ignore. I can destroy cities. I can destroy kingdoms. And I can destroy you.”

Prompto gasped, driven to his knees, struggling to breath, glancing at Gladio who looked horrified. “True…. But who made you a King? Who…made you a sorcerer? There will always be some thing, some man, some being more…powerful than you.”

“What are you doing?” Gladio hissed at him in alarm and he managed a shaky grin, praying his idea would work.

“Genie gave…..you your power, and he can…take it away.”

“HE SERVES ME!” Ardyn roared at him and he groaned in pain as whatever magic was holding him down tightened its grip.

“For now…But you’ll never have more power…than the genie. You said it yourself, you’re either…the most powerful in the room, or you’re nothing. You will….always be sec…ond.

“Second. Second,” Loqi squawked, snickering.

“Second?! Only second?! HE SERVES ME!! I will make sure no one will ever say these words again! Slave, I make my third wish. I wish to be an all-powerful genie! I wish to become the most powerful being in the universe!” Ardyn demanded, rubbing the lamp and Prompto gasped, collapsing to hands and knees before scrambling out of the way.

“All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Prom,” he hissed but was surprised when Prompto winked at him, getting it now. “A lot of grey area in that wish. But, uh, the most powerful being in the universe, coming right up!”

Gladio sent the magic at him, backing off as Ardyn began to change, becoming a Genie, reaching out to steady Prompto, pulling him further back.

“The most powerful in the universe! At last! Second to no one! And I thought I had power before! First, I’ll lay waste to those fools in Tenebrae,” he bellowed, preparing the magic as he hovered above them all, unlike Gladio, Ardyn was a red genie. As he went to toss the magic his arm was wrenched back as a metal shackle slammed into his arm. “What have you done to me?”

Prompto chuckled. “I haven’t done anything to you, Ardyn.”

“What have you done to me?!” he demanded, lunging at Prompto, Gladio shoving the blond behind him to be safe but then the second shackle formed.

“This was your wish, not mine. You wanted to be a genie... you got it. And everything that goes with it. A genie might have phenomenal cosmic powers…”

“But an itty-bitty living space. You see, a genie without a master, goes back in their lamp,” Gladio finished with a grin as a lamp began to form on the ground.

“I'm gettin' out of here!” Loqi took off.

“I will not forget you, boy! Mark my words. I will not forget what you have done to me!”

“Goodbye, Ardyn,” Loqi darted passed but Ardyn grabbed him.

“Parrot! You’re coming with me!”

They watched as the two were sucked into the lamp, Ardyn’s magic fading, dropping the others down to the balcony. Cor, the Guards, and Luna suddenly appeared, freed from the cells.

“A couple thousand years in the Cave of Wonders ought to cool you off,” Gladio laughed, sending the lamp flying.

“Uncle!”

Prompto turned at Ignis’ cry, seeing the King half collapsed, moving to help get him up and seated on a bench.

The King looked up at him. “How can I ever thank you?”

“Oh, no, no,” Prompto shook his head. “You don't need to thank me. But I hope you accept my apology. I'm sorry... to the both of you,” he offered a sad smile and then looked Ignis in the eye. “Especially you. You deserve... so much.”

“We all make mistakes, Prompto,” the King assured him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ooh, that's a bit of a mess there, Nyx,” Gladio smiled sadly at the sight of the still carpet, ripped in two, reaching out with his magic. “Let me take care of that for you.” He was relieved when the carpet became whole again, leaping up. Libertus was his oldest friend after all.

He glanced over at where Noctis was getting water for the King. One last wish and then it was back to the lamp and he’d never see any of them again. Noctis looked up then and their eyes met, the human shocking him by smiling at him. Wasn’t he…mad at him? Then he looked at Prompto who had picked his lamp up, face melancholy.

“No long faces, all right? I got an idea, all right? It's your last wish. Royalty was the right idea, okay? We should just rip on that a little bit.”

“But Gladio…your freedom,” Prompto argued and he was touched by the gesture. For once though, he didn’t want it, he wanted the kid to be happy.

“Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love Prom. You're not gonna find another guy like him in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked. We’ve got two options here. This is what you need, the governing laws of Insomnia by royal decree. Okay, and... here it is! ‘Must marry a prince or princess’. Right. But, you say the words... and this law just kinda like, goes away. You and the prince are in it together forever. Or we have this! The marriage certificate of the prince’s parents, see this date here? This is the issue, say the word, and it changes, we backdate it to before the prince was conceived and presto! The Prince can now be King!”

“You can just make the law disappear?”

“Psshh. Please. Like it never existed. All right. Last wish. Let's get it.” Gladio grinned, wondering which Prompto would choose and figuring it would be Ignis’ status cause he was that kinda guy.

“Okay,” Prompto took a deep breath, holding the lamp tightly, glancing over at where Ignis was tending his Uncle with Noctis’ help.

“Last wish.”

“Gladio, I wish...I wish...to set you free.”

“Right one…” he froze, amber eyes going wide as he realised just what Prompto had said. He gasped as his shackles snapped open, falling from his arms, dissolving away. What? Blue smoke surrounded him and when it faded, he was staring at human hands. He looked up, watching the lamp dissolve in Prompto’s hands. “I'm free. I'm free. Quick. Quick. Wish for something outrageous. Say, ‘I want the Nile’, try that.”

“Uh, I wish for the Nile,” Prompto repeated.

“No way!” Gladio laughed. “Oh, does that feel good!” he could feel it, the magic fading from him but…he looked at Prompto, seeing his happiness but also sadness. No, he wouldn’t get his happy ending at the expense of Prom’s! He focused everything he had left, calling up the certificate, pouring the last of his magic into it, grinning as the date changed.

Blue magic suddenly wrapped around carpet and then a young man was sitting there. “Yes!” Libertus shouted, scrambling to his feet. “Told you we’d be free one day Gladio. I knew we could trust you Prompto,” he grinned and grabbed the shocked Prompto in a hug before picking up Nyx to spin the monkey around before setting him back down. “I am starving!”

Gladio laughed and then nearly jumped when slender arms wrapped around him and he hugged back. “Thank you.”

“No. Thank you, Gladio. I owe you everything,” Prompto smiled at him. “What are you gonna do now?”

“Um...Actually, there is this...retainer that I would love to spend time with, if he'll have me,” Gladio turned to face Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was frozen, watching as Gladio became…human? He was free? He smiled as Gladio and Prompto hugged. He was barely breathing when Prompto asked Gladio what he was going to do, unable to move when Gladio turned to face him, expression nervous but hopeful.

“Um...Actually, there is this...retainer that I would love to spend time with, if he'll have me.”

Noctis stumbled, glancing back to find Ignis had prodded him. His friend smiled at him and nodded. He turned back to Gladio and walked towards him, shakily reaching out and Gladio took his hands. “If I’ll have you?” he whispered and Gladio nodded. Noctis grinned and threw himself at Gladio who pulled him in. Gladio slowly leant down and Noctis went up on tip toes, he hated being short, but he didn’t care as their lips met.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked down at the scroll Gladio had given him and walked over, setting it beside the King before slipping into the shadows…backing up. He glanced around for Nyx, almost laughing at the sight of him sitting on Luna’s head, chattering away at her. His jaw dropped when red magic swirled around them, shattering, fading, and then….a man and young woman were sprawled on the ground. What?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx sat up and stared in shock, he…he was human? He looked around wildly and saw her lying beside him. “Luna?” he breathed in wonder. He reached out as she stirred, helping her sit up, brushing her hair back from her face as she blinked up at him.

“Nyx?” she whispered. “Nyx!” she cried, neither caring as everyone stared as he crushed her to him, kissing her.

“What?”

He recognised the voice of Prompto’s Prince and looked up to see the Prince staring at Luna in shock. Nyx got up, helping Luna up as well.

Luna smiled at the Prince. “Hello my friend.”

“I…I don’t understand,” the Prince said.

“It was Ardyn. We saw something we shouldn’t have and so he ensured we couldn’t ever tell anyone,” she explained.

Nyx turned to look for Prompto, heart sinking as he realised his boy was gone. Prompto was his kid brother, he’d done his best to raise him when he was nothing more than a monkey. It had been hard to remember being human, to try and not forget everything and let the monkey mind and instincts rule him all the time. He knew several places Prompto could retreat to, though he wasn’t sure how many of those he could get to as a human.

“Huh, thought something felt off about you too,” the Genie…ex-genie commented.

Luna giggled as the Prince and his friend went red. “Don’t worry, I didn’t ogle,” she promised the two embarrassed young men.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Did his nephew have nothing normal in his life? His Prince was a common born thief, Noctis' young man was a genie, his pet was actually a human…he shifted and then frowned when he spotted the scroll, picking it up to read, his eyes widened as he realised it was the marriage certificate and the document recording Ignis’ birth, the dates had bene changed, Bahamut’s seal in place…his nephew was now recognised! He sighed and patted Ignis’ hand, getting his attention. “Sit with me nephew,” he asked and Ignis knelt in front of him, concerned. “I'm sorry.”

“Uncle, why are you...?”

“Please, let me finish,” he said and Ignis nodded. “I feared losing you, like I lost your mother.” He had loved his sister dearly. “All I saw was my little nephew, not the man you have become. You have shown me courage and strength. You... are the future of Insomnia. You... shall be the next King.,” he handed over the scroll, watching Ignis’ face as he realised what he was reading.

“Uncle?” and then he looked over at Gladio, so he did as well, both catching the wink.

“As King, you may change the law. He is a good man,” he smiled at Ignis who slowly grinned back, getting up and looking around.

“Where'd he go?” Ignis asked, dismayed.

“He won’t have gotten far yet, your Highness,” the ex-monkey offered. “There’s too many guards, he likely isn’t to the gates yet.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto heard the gates close behind him, something final in the sound. For a few short days he had everything he could ever dream of; friends, family…love. Now…he was more alone than ever. He was happy for Nyx and Luna, he really was, but Nyx had been with him for as long as he could remember, which should have been a clue. Monkeys didn’t live that long and yet he had. He stared out at the streets of Insomnia and took a deep breath, he needed to go make sure his home was still empty. He pulled out the golden cuff from his pocket, smiling sadly, at least he had something to remember them all by, he wouldn’t try to sell it, ever.

“Stop, thief.” He froze, not because of the words but the voice, not daring to turn around. “Your King commands it,” Ignis said and Prompto slowly turned, seeing the hesitant smile on Ignis’ lips.

“King?” guess they found Gladio’s work then. “Does that mean I'm in trouble?”

“Only because you got caught,” Ignis closed the distance between them, cupping Prompto’s cheek in his hand, leaning down and Prompto stared up at him. Was he really? And then their lips touched. “I am to be crowned on my birthday, as is tradition. And the first law I am changing is the one saying royals have to marry royals. I was hoping…you’d stay?”

“You really want me around?” Prompto asked, trying to sound light-hearted.

Ignis kissed him again. “Forever,” he promised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked around the chambers that were now his, till the wedding anyway. The same ones he’d stayed in as Prince Prom. There was no law saying he couldn’t stay in the Palace and as Noctis had pointed out, he had a lot to learn before he married the soon to be King. It was all rather overwhelming and…lonely. Which was just stupid. Noctis and Gladio were getting married in three days, Luna and Nyx in another week. Ignis had insisted they stay and they had eventually agreed, not like they could go back to their old lives when they hadn’t aged a day in years. 

“Alright?” Ignis asked and he turned to face him.

“Overwhelmed I guess,” he admitted, he had promised to himself, he would never lie to Ignis again.

Ignis walked over and kissed him. “It will be alright,” he promised. “No one expects you to know everything before the wedding. There is plenty of time to learn. Besides, you bring something important too, knowledge of the people.”

Prompto nodded, remembering their talk when watching the party. “I love you Ignis.”

Ignis smiled. “I love you Prom.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto grinned and clapped as Gladio and Noctis kissed before the Priest. He was so happy for them! He met Ignis’ eyes and grinned wider. Soon, it would be their turn and he wasn’t as nervous about it anymore. He thought he was starting to get used to life in the Citadel. Their wedding date was set for one week after Ignis’ coronation and preparations were already underway. A Royal wedding was a massive affair after all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx sat on the bench beside Prompto who looked up at him curiously. He reached out to ruffle blond hair and Prompto swatted at his hand.

“Hey!”

Nyx laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. “You’re the kid brother I never had Prom, I will always be here for you, got it? And hey, no fleas anymore,” he grinned and then they both laughed.

“Did…did you have a family?”

“Not alive, it was just me and Luna by the time we were cursed.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not, yeah it was hell at first but then I found you. I knew from the start there was something special about you and…you needed me.”

“Still do,” Prompto admitted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Libertus stood proudly in his new uniform, watching as Prince Ignis was crowned King of Insomnia, glancing over at his friend as Gladio stood with his husband. He’d thought maybe he would have no place with his oldest friend but then he’d been offered a spot in the Guard because Gladio had spoken to Cor about him. He kind of missed flying wherever he pleased…but he loved being able to talk to people again…and eating, that was something he’d never take for granted again!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled as Prompto joined him before the Priest, finally, it was their turn. They held hands and recited their vows, the audience cheering loudly as the street rat and the Prince got their happy ending.

_The End_


End file.
